Imagination Takeover
by mynamewastakenagain
Summary: I've always been stuck in my head and my imagination ran wild, but the day when Santana burned my book, showed me how wild it was. I'm not sure if I can control it, if anything it already has control of me. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I've wanted to try my hand at fantasy. I'm not creative with coming up with names, so I used a middle earth name generator.**

* * *

**Prologue**

School had ended and I was sitting on a bench in the park, writing into my book. Writing is a little hobby of mine. I have written many stories, but I think the one I'm writing about now, is the one I have written many stories about. This story is based off of things that happened in real life and I alter things a bit. Right now my two main characters are going to defeat a gang of minions from the SLIVED that were troubling their village.

I was just about to write what Vanawath, a character based off me, was about to say to Alcgaladh, a character based off my best friend, when I heard a gruff voice say my name. I looked up and saw a herd of football players and cheerleaders coming towards me. I got up as fast as I could and took off running with my book in hand. As I was running I heard their footsteps pick up the pace.

There is thunder and lightning in the sky. I must have been so absorbed in writing that I didn't notice the darkening clouds, a sure sign that it was going to rain. The coaches always let them out early when the weather is like this.

A loud crackling sound broke through my thoughts. I, foolishly, looked behind me and saw them gradually come closer to me. They are athletic, they were bound to make up the distance sooner or later, and I really wished it could have been later.

I made it as far as to the biggest tree in the middle of the park before one of the football players caught me by my waist, making any oxygen I had left in my body leave.

"I got her!" He yelled as I tried to wriggle my way out of his hold. I recognized the sound of his voice. Azimio, I don't want to say this in a mean way but he runs fast for a big boy. That or he was informed of the direction I was going. They were gathering in a circle around us with sick smiles on their faces from what I could see.

"Pierce you know that you can't run away from us. Honestly it hurts our feelings. Am I right?" The ringleader of this gang, Karofsky, asked as he stepped towards the middle. Some of them nodded their head in agreement, "What's that you got there?"

I tighten my grip on my book, "English homework." I answered.

"That's strange I don't remember Mr. Anderson assigning homework." He countered.

"How would you know? All you do in class is sleep!" Is what I wanted to say but I knew better than to do that. I am in no position to be snappy.

A cheerleader, Kitty, walks up to me and snatched my book away from my hands. She began to read it and she laughed, which made me feel embarrassed. I put all of my heart into my stories and to have them be laughed at is the worst feeling in the world.

The thunder in the sky was drowned out by her laughing, "Oh my god, this has got to be the most pathetic thing I have ever read. I can't even read this anymore." Then she closed the book and looked me in the eye," I'm going to do you a favor this one time and not show them or anyone this." The group was about to protest that was until she called out someone's name

"Santana Lopez step to the center please." Kitty called out, "Karofsky let me see your lighter." My eyes widen in shock. She wouldn't, would she?

"We all know that Pierce and Lopez are friends, that why she is most of the time not seen when we have fun with Pierce. We also know that she is after the head Cheerio spot after I graduate." She handed my book and lighter to Santana, "I will give you the spot if you burn your friend's book."

I gasped and tried to free myself from Azimio's hold, "Whoa Pierce is going crazy." He said holding me a little tighter.

"To be head of the Cheerios, you have to be cut throat, you have to be a Bitch, and most importantly do whatever to stay at the top. Show everyone that you deserve that spot."

Santana wouldn't burn it. She would never do that. She knows how important each one of my books is to me. I'm still struggling against my captor to get free, I have a bad feeling.

I feel sick, physically sick, as I watched Santana lift the lighter to my book, let catch on fire, and let it drop to the ground. I felt my heel connect between his legs. He let me go and double over in pain. I rushed of over to my book. A loud crack broke through the sky and next came a sudden downpour of rain, to my relief it put out the book.

I fell to my knees and stared at my semi book. I heard people congratulate Santana as they left to take shelter from the rain. One of them purposely stepped on my book, I think it was Azimio.

Now there are two people left, Santana and I, "Britt, come on, it's raining." She said holding her hand out to me.

"Oh it's raining? I had not noticed, Santana." I said in a sarcastically happy voice, "Wait a minute, yes I did. You want to know how I know." I picked up my book and stood up on my own, "The rain put out the flame on my book, which you set on fire."

"Britt you know how much this means to me." Is that really her excuse? I know how much it means to her.

I forced out a fake laugh, "Silly me, what was I thinking? I'm sure having this one moment in high school means so much more than my dreams." I can't explain how but I'm having a whole lot of mix of emotion towards Santana.

"God, Brittany, what do want me to say sorry. I'm sorry! Am I forgiven?" It not about being sorry and if she, my best friend, can't figure out what it is, I don't think we can be friends anymore.

"I'll never forgive you." I'm not sure what happened next. I saw a blue flash and then everything went black.

_Vanawath and Alcgaladh were lying together in a hammock enjoying the day. It was an ordinary day. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, "I wish there were more days like this, where we could be like this. Do you not agree, Vanawath?" Alcgaladh asked. She looked down to see that her partner was sleeping soundly. She laughed to herself, "I see you do. Today has been very relaxing. Look at you, not a worry or concern can be found on your face. It is a shame I have to put an end to it."_

_She gently shook her awake and giggled when she was met with a groan, "A little longer would be nice." Vanawath said, slowly opening her eyes. She placed her hand on Alcgaladh's, stilling it so she could rest a bit longer._

"_Come on, we have to get up." She tried to get out of the hammock, but was held there by two hands held her there, "Let go of me and come." She said in a tone that made Vanawath shiver._

"_If you insist I will." She conceded, removing her hands and getting up. She was stretching when she felt incoming danger. She threw her hand behind her back and caught an arrow, "One day I won't be able to catch one of these, Alcgaladh. What are you going to then?" She questioned as she turned to face her assailant, who was several yards away._

_Even from so far away, the eye contact was intense, "We will have to see." Was her simple answer, she knew Vanawath quick reflexes and instincts would never fail her. A distant scream got their attention. Without saying words they sprang into action, grabbing their weapons and running towards the village._

_As they got closer to the village the scream multiplied and got louder, "Split up." Vanawath said as she went in one direction and her partner the other._

_Something felt wrong. She saw the sky darkening at an alarming rate. What was worrying the most was that she was no longer running to the village and she couldn't stop. She has no idea what's going on, why can't she control her body. She can't call out for Alcgaladh. She was too far away to be heard and the distance was only increasing._

_Alcgaladh had just finished off the lasted of the minions when a deafening boom exploded from the sky. The sounds coming from the sky sounded ominous as thunder and lightning waged war with each other, rain was to pour down any moment. She was left wondering where Vanawath was as she quickly scoured the village until she came up to someone who said they saw a blonde flash racing through the wood that would most likely be her. After that she was off._

_Vanawath had finally stopped at the biggest tree and let out a scream. She like felt all of the air leave her body._

_Alcgaladh was flying through the forest in her search. She was calling her name in hopes that she would answer. She stopped in her track when she heard a faint scream. She knew she had to be close by. Now all she had to do is figure out what direction it came from. She didn't have to wonder to long when she saw a part of the forest catch on fire._

_Lightning struck one of the trees catching on firing and the other surrounding trees close enough. Vanawath's only fear is fire. Absolutely terror is evident on her face. She couldn't move and she is surrounded by fire. _

"_Vanawath!" Tears were rolling down her face when she heard Alcgaladh's voice. As soon as Alcgaladh came into view the spell that took over her body was gone and she fell. Before she hit the ground, two familiar arms caught her, "It is okay. I am here." One loud crack from the sky and a heavy down pour followed immediately afterwards quickly putting out the fire._

"_I do not know what happened." She explained, letting Alcgaladh help her up," I was rushing to help the villagers and this spell came over me." _

"_We can talk about it later." Alcgaladh rubbed her back calming her down, "Let us go home, we could both could use a rest for the day."_

_She was confused when Vanawath pulled away from her, even more so when her eyes shined a blue a little brighter than her usual color, _"I'll never forgive you."_ Then she fell out._

* * *

**I wanted to make this clear that the story in Brittany's book is continuing on it's own, she is not writing any of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alcgaladh is pronounced like, in my opinion, Al-k-ga-lad.**

**New character introduced in the fantasy world Lorin, is Rachel.**

* * *

I wake up in my bed to my mom my brush hair out of my face, "Brittany, you're awake, I'm so relieved. You had me scare for a minute." She sighed and kissed my forehead, "Santana was so worried about you. Do you want to call her and tell her you're fine?"

"Santana and I had a fight. We are not really talking as of now." I explained vaguely. I didn't really want my mom to know what goes on at school or with Santana, not yet anyway.

She nodded her head accepting my answer and got up from the bed, "If you're hungry, there are leftovers in the fridge. I'm off to bed, good night sweetie."

"You too, Mom." She left afterwards.

I'm lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow will be like. I don't know what to make the situation. This is the first time I've done something like this. Usually I would have forgiven Santana the minute she said sorry. This time though it hurt. I'll just do what she does during these, ignore it and run way until it fixes itself. How hard can it be?

It's going to be a lot harder than I thought. I hadn't taken into consideration that running away from the problem and being the problem is two completely different aspects.

It was Wednesday, the day after, she came to my house early to pick me up like usual. My mom was in the kitchen, so I took Santana outside to talk, "Santana I'm going to come out and say it, I want you to stop coming to my house to pick me up. I don't want to be near as of now" She stood there with a confused expression, "You can go now, bye."

"Is this about yesterday because I said I was sorry already." She stated like it was her job to say sorry after every time she does something to make me mad. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "So are we done fighting now or what." Oh my god is she serious, "Get in the car Britt, it's time for school."

"Santana I'm not getting the car with you. What didn't you understand about before?" It's in one ear and out the other with her, "I'll see you at school." I went to go down the steps from my house when my arm randomly flung itself up. I turned around and saw Santana with her hand out like she was trying to hold something. Confused I continued my walk from my house.

As I walked through the school everything seemed different, almost like I was invincible, "Pierce." A familiar voice called out. "Don't think about running Pierce." Kitty said," Turn around and let's get this over with." I reluctantly turned around and shut my eyes closed as I, the Titanic, am about to be hit by an iceberg.

I heard the gasp of the crowd like always but I didn't feel the sting of the slushy. I opened my eyes and imagine my surprise when I see I'm on top of a scared Kitty and my fist was raised in the air ready to hit. I looked around and saw everyone's shocked face, some were slightly amazed.

I looked back down at Kitty, "Hit her, she deserves it." A faint voice said in the back of my mine, "She attacked first, defend yourself. Don't show weakness to your enemy. Strike them down." What is going on?

I didn't have much more time to think about when I felt Santana pulling away from Kitty, "Brittany, come on." We walked down the hall away from everyone before she spoke up," What the hell was that?"

"I can't believe you let her get away." The voice said overshadowing Santana's, and then there was a soft thud that made my head hurt.

"I haven't ever seen you move like that." She sounds so muffled. I can barely hear her, "As the slushy was coming, you ducked and lunged at her. The way you moved was like it was a second nature."

"You are to never show mercy." It's getting louder. I don't understand. There was another thud this one was a little harder, making me grab my head in pain.

"Britt, are you okay?" Santana asked.

Another thud this time it felt sharper, "Why did you pull me away?" The voice yelled through me to speak to her, "I was so close."

"Why are you yelling at me? If I hadn't have pulled you away you would have made things worse for yourself. You should be thanking me." She countered.

She is right. They would have done something to get even with me, "I could have handled it." The voice spoke to me, receding back to my mind.

The painful thuds weren't there anymore, "You're right. I'm going to class now. Thanks for pulling me away." This is going to be a long day.

I was late to my first class and got detention, wonderful. I went you my seat ready to take notes for Ms. Ters Math test on Friday. I could hear the whispers of what happened this morning. It's so annoying. I can feel their eyes burning into the back of my head, when the bell rung, I was the first one to make it out of the classroom.

My second and third class was the same.

My fourth class is the one that I have been dreading the most. Almost all my tormentors were in that class. I'm so glad my friends are there, Puck, Rachel, Mike, Kurt, Artie, and Santana…kind of.

"There she is, The Kitty Killer." Puck joked as I walked out to them in my gym outfit, "Never knew you had it in you."

"Shut up." I said playfully hitting him in the shoulder, "Really, The Kitty Killer? Way to be creative."

"That's the name that's going around school." Kurt said. Kurt is one of the school's sassy gossip hounds, always first to know anything, "The story is that, Britt here, grab the slushy cup, dumped the slushy out, and tried to stuff the cup down her throat." He informed filing his nails, "I would be surprised if it fit all the way down her throat. Word on the street is that she is an excellent at…" He pulled his ear. A sign we made up to tell us when they were within hearing range.

"Everyone we will be playing an all-time favorite of mine today, Dodge Ball." Coach Beiste announced with glee. Dodge Ball is the most horrible thing in the world for me. I'm one of the main targets, "Athletes vs. Non-Athletes." Of course she would say that, good thing we have Puck and Mike, "Get ready."

"I call Artie." Rachel exclaimed pushing Artie to the corner of the court.

"Get set." She called. Mostly everyone was in the positions, "Go!"

I don't know why but my legs charged to the line of ball. I had no control over them, matter of fact everything was out of my control. It was like I was in a video game and the person controlling me better have awesome cheat codes so I don't get hit.

Amazingly enough I didn't get hit. I got two balls and used them to block as I made my way back to Puck and Mike, "Nice job Brittany." Mike said as I handed them the balls, "I think someone finally ate a bowl of Wheaties this morning." He joked moving out of the way of incoming balls.

"Yeah and used steroids for milk." Puck added, "Let's see if you can keep it up."

"Rachel you can't just use me as a shield." Artie yelled as Rachel hid behind his chair.

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing if I were in a wheelchair and you could walk." She argued. I smiled as I watched them argue.

My hand flew up to the side of my face catching a ball. That scared the crap out of me, "Kitty you're out." Beiste yelled.

I actually got someone out. And not just anyone, I got Kitty. I jumped in excitement as I ran over to Artie and Rachel, "Here, Artie, use this to block the ball." He to the ball gratefully, thanking me as I left.

Over the course of the game, I caught every ball that was thrown to me, getting a majority of the other team out. Puck and Mike were doing their best to hit everyone, but ultimately got out. Kurt didn't care about the game and crossed the line to get out. I'm not sure how Rachel and Artie got out, but they are out. Everyone else got out too. Santana and I were the only two left. She had a ball and I didn't.

"Next point wins!" Coach yelled. I think she got a little too into this game.

"I'm a little shocked that you made it this far." Santana commented. She's not saying it in a mean way, its general shock.

"Yeah I'm not the most sports friendly person ever." Is what I would have responded with if I were talking to Santana, just because she helped me this morning doesn't mean I'm not still mad at her.

She aimed the ball at me and threw at as light as she could. Now I'm out, "No!" Coach Beiste yelled, "That was unacceptable. I didn't sit through the most amazing game of Dodge ball for that weak ending. Have you two no shame, ruining this great sport?" She is really upset about this, "You two detention!"

"I can't believe you got detention." Rachel spoke up. We were at the Lima Bean having lunch. The reason Rachel's crush comes here for lunch, "I don't think that's fair. Kurt step over the line and got out, shouldn't he get detention too?"

"I think it was because she thought it would be kind of like showdown between good and evil. I honestly thought you were going to do one of those ninja catches like everyone else's balls." Mike said, "I was disappointed too."

"Well, whatever the reason, it did set a new record of detentions I have gotten in a day." I said hold up two fingers, "At least won't be there alone, right Puck?"

"I'm hungry. Can we order yet?" He asked ignoring me. I would be hurt if I weren't starving myself.

"Yeah, I'll got get it, the usual right." Rachel said getting up to get our lunch.

"Britt, look." Kurt said. Looked over to him and he was scratching behind his ear. That meant trouble might be coming.

It was Santana walking to our table, "Hey Britt, can I sit with you?"

"Um I was actually about to leave, maybe next time." I lied as I got from the table, "Bye everyone." Then I left. I'm pretty sure Santana is following me.

"Wait, Brittany, I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Then listen to me." Both of my arms flew up and now my back is against a tree. Santana's hands are on either side of my waist and I'm so sure we look ridiculous, "I'm sorry, shouldn't have burned your book. I know I was insensitive, and I'm sorry. It hasn't even been a day, and I know you're ignoring me and I can't take it." She mumbled into my neck. I slowly brought my arms down. She sounds so sad, "I still have the book you know and I've read up to the part where you stopped. I really like it. Is Alcgaladh me?"

"No, Alcgaladh would never betray someone's trust." It couldn't help that I sound bitter.

"I deserve that." She admitted.

"She's based off you, a person that Vanawath can depend on whenever it's called for. That's how I saw you then you changed. You were getting angry and being mean, it is like you're PMSing all the time."

"I understand, Britt, I'm not ready to say why I'm like that."

I looked at my watch and to see that we have twenty to get back to school, "When you feel like telling me that's when we will talk." I bargained pushing her away from me gently, "I have to get back to school."

"I could drive you." She offered desperately.

"I'm not getting in the car with you." I walked away, but not without looking back to see her look at me, pleading with her eyes for me to stay. I almost did.

Detention, I don't want to go. I was so tempted to skip, I did. Puck said that that the teachers don't even check whose there. I'm walking home.

My god, I'm tired never walked so much in a day if you are not use to walking that long. I made to the couch and fell asleep instantly. I awoke, feeling like I only fell asleep for like five minutes, to this strange weird place. It's like my living room, only everything is white and the outline of everything is black. Maybe I'm still dreaming. This is a dream. I was pulled up from the couch and slammed against the wall. A very lucid dream I might add, that really hurt.

"You are responsible for this." I was being held up by the front of my shirt by a pissed version of myself, "Tell me!" She ordered.

Oh god she is scary, "I don't know what you want me to tell you."

Then she dropped me on the floor, "Where is Alcgaladh?" Wait, did she say Alcgaladh? As in one of the characters from my book, this is really a dream. That must mean this is must be Vanawath. It all makes sense now, "Are you the one who was controlling me?" She asked as I stood up and brushed myself off.

Well I do write what everyone does in the story, technically I control her. With that mindset I nodded. That was a horrible mistake. I didn't think she could get angrier. She brought her sword up and swung at me.

I fell off the couch breathing heavily. I look around and see that the living room is back in order. I heard my mom laugh from the other room, "Britt did you fall off the couch again?" When she came in to check on me her eyes went wide and came over to me, "Brittany are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I had a bad dream and fell off the couch, no big deal."

"Brittany, go to the bathroom, hurry!" She looked frantic.

I quickly got up from the floor and quickly went to the bathroom. The first thing I see is the mirror and the reflection of myself makes me stop in my tracks. I'm bleeding from my right cheek, a three inch the source of it. A spring from the couch must have cut me. I touched my cheek and looked down at my hand. It looks a little deeper than what a spring could do.

"You are not going to get away with this." It's that voice from earlier today. I looked at the mirror and there was Vanawath, fist rose hitting at the mirror. This cannot be happening, "This is real and you will pay for what you have done." Her fist is hitting harder with every word, making the mirror crack. How is that possible, "You will have to return one day and until then I will be waiting for you." And with that the mirror shattered.

At the sound, my mom came running in, "What happened?"

"I don't know."

_Alcgaladh and Lorin, a healer, were standing over Vanawath as she lay on her bed, "She has been like this ever since." Alcgaladh said finishing retelling the events, "I am worried that she will never awake."_

"_As far as I can tell nothing is wrong. No spell and it is not an illness. She seems to be in a comatose state. Her mind is still active. I can feel a wide mix of emotion or whirling around that are not her own. It looks as though she will have to fight this battle on her own." Lorin informed much to Alcgaladh's dismay._

_Lorin left, "Vanawath awake please." She said once she was outside, "Alcgaladh will become a loon if you do not."_

_Alcgaladh got in bed with Vanawath hoping that she would wake soon, "You can do it. I know you can."_

* * *

**Oh Vanawath is angry.**


End file.
